valentimes day
by candi4ever
Summary: a loving moment which also has hate between all the friends rukias and ichigos emotional feelings get in the way of friendships
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: rukia and itchigo [valentimes day]

wake up sleepy head said rukia to ichigo. wake the fuck up and slaps ichigo onthe head.

what the fuck is your problem cant i sleep said ichigo in a sleepy tired voice

no not today it is a very special day

what is it said ichigo

valentimes you idiot... what did you get me

um i have to give it to you later but itchigo knowing that he still didnt have an idea of a gift to give her if he told her she will beat the hell out of him

okay i will too said rukia while blushing

now can i go to sleep said ichigo

no its time to go to school anyway so get up

uuuuuuugggggggggggggghhhhhhhh said ichigo

ill go change and you better be ready

okay shut the door

okay

[in school]  
so ichigo did you get any thing for orihime

ugh yea i guess

oh well considering that you like her said rukia in a low sad voice

who the fuck said that said ichigo in a pissed voice

like you dont know you show you care alot for her

well what about you and renji said ichigo in an angry voice

what the hell are you talking about sure we were ment to be or atleast what every body says but..

but what said ichigo screaming

lower your damn voice

but what

i.. fell.. in.. love.. with.. someone.. else

who said ichigo trying to stay calm and not sound jelous

forget it this guy will never pay attention to me

how would you know said ichigo in a trustworthy voice

i dont know said rukia sadly wanting to let a tear out

ICHIGO! yelled out orihime

hey said itchgo blushing a little

i have to go said rukia looking down so they wont notice her starting to cry

rukia whats your problem said renji when he ran into her

nothing... nothings wrong

yes there is your crying like hell

rukia hugs renji for support

is it because of ichigo and orihime

YES crying even more said rukia

RUKIA yelled ichigo what wrong why are you crying he tried to say in a manly voice not in a weak one noticing that she was hugging renji

nothing i just had a terabble head ache and needed support

isnt that weird right when you left me and itchigo alone said orihime in a happy voice

renji felt rukias fist crunch up reaching for her zanpakuto so he quickly said his good byes and took rukia with him

whats your problem you would never want to hurt orihime your in love with itchigo arnt you said renji in a calm voice

i know i will never try to hurt her but the way she said that i couldnt take it and yes im in love with itchigo rukia said sniffling

[bell rings]

ill take you to class said renji to rukia okay thanks said rukia giving renji a friendly kiss on the cheek to renji

renji blushed and turned red like his hair

well wont itchigo be happy to hear that his little midget finally has some one said orihime looking at them at the corner

hey have you seen rukia i have something to tell her said ichigo worried

yea she just went to class and ...

thanks bye orihime then ichigo ran

[in class]  
RUKIA WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THERE ALONE WITH ORIHIME yelled ichigo sitting next to her noticing her sad and pissed off face

cause i didnt want to be interuptin yall

holds rukias chin and ichigo says you will never be an excuse to me

okay but still..

(35 minutes pass) [bell rings]  
come on its lunch time ithchigo said orihime to ichigo waiting for him at the door

okay but i...

orihime takes ichigo runnig both leaving rukia behind

ichigo looking back wanting to stop to go back with rukia but couldnt

rukia walks out and sighs looking at the ground OOWWW! said rukia

sorry said renji knocking her on the floor here ill help you up

thanks again said rukia in a pissed voice

why do you look like that you are always happy runnig down the halls with your violet eyes gleaminng brighter than the stars

rukia blushes a little and a little smirk... renji can you take me to ichigos house

sure but why said renji verry curious

well never mind but you know what

what said renji

im going back home real home

but they tried to kill you

not every body pluss im stronger and i dont want to suffer no more

fine but if you go ill go to just call me

okay now im starving lets go to lunch rukia said in a trying to be happy voice with her violet eyes gleaming

thats the girl i grew up with and knew said renji very happy and blushing so they both walked in side the cafateria

so what are you getting for lunch said renji while getting lunch to rukia

i would like chicken and an apple with a piece of pie and salad on the side

oh said renji

where to sit said renji looking around

how about there said rukia

HEY RUKIA OVER HERE! yelled ichigo

do you want to go sit over there asked renji

sure lets go we only have a few minutes then we leave home

okay said renji

they both walked and sat with ichigo and orihime

so how are you feeling said orihime in a curious voice

good said rukia eating

why did yall come so late to lunch asked ichigo

rukia was waiting for me and our teacher wouldnt let us out said renji

oh said ichigo sadly

well its time to leave i gotta go get my stuff to leave home said rukia

okay said the rest and every body left to go get there stuff too

RUKIA WAIT yelled ichigo

great siged rukia

why did you leave so early asked ichigo curious

i want to get home and sleep with privacy said rukia

how are you going to sleep in privacy your room is inside my closet said ichigo laughing

rukia disapperared

damn yelled ichigo and he disapperaed behind her too

rukia hey how are you doing said itchigos dad which is aslo considered her dad to her because they are close

good said rukia looking down running up stairs

whats wrong with her said ichigos little sister

idont know...

ichigo came right behind hey dad

whats wrong with rukia

i dont know but im going to give her the valentimes present

not now let her rest

okay said ichigo and ran up stairs to his room

rukia were are you then he opened the closet and saw her covering her face

let me sleep said rukia

damn said ichigo then he closed the closet door softley and layed on his bed thinking whith his hands behind his head

[night]  
good night rukia said ichigo

good night mumbled rukia but she was trying to keep quiet not trying to make noise

(15 minutes passed)

rukia walked out the closet with her stuff in a bag and her zanpakuto by her side then she walked down the stairs

were are you going said dad

home real home said rukia sad

oh... well i will not stop you... you will make the right choice said dad

thanks for every thing bye said rukia with a smile

[inside itchigos room]

ichigo jumps up he feels some thing wrong he dosent feel rukias spiratual pressure not one tinny bit so he get up and checks the closet

NNNOOOO! yells ichigo and runs down stairs dad where is rukia

home said dad

ichigo dissapeared

[street]

rukia shivers in the cold then stops felling someone following her then she drops her stuff and pulls out her zanpakuto (sword)

whos there show your self says rukia

ichigo sees some one which is rukia and thought it was a stranger and pulls out his sword then he attacks

rukia then realizes its ichigo and put her zanpakuto away and suddenly fells asharp pain, grabs her stuff and walks

who are you yelled ichigo

rukia looked back and her violet eyes gleamed with that ichigo knew it was rukia

what are you doing asked ichigo

im going home yelled rukia

ichigo appeared in front of rukia and started yelling to her and said why they wanted to kill you stay here

NO! yelled rukia i dont want to suffer no more

ichigo grabs her chin and pulls it up so they are lookin at each other what do you mean suffer said itchigo

nothing then rukia found her way free and pushed her ichigo and walked

it valentimes wheres my present said ichhigo

rukia put her hand in her bag and threw ichigo his gift it was a drawing of both of them that says i love you and then she dissapeared

why the hell did i have to meet you said rukia crying

ichigo dissapeard and found rukia again

here before you leave here is your gift it was a choclate heart that said both their names and said i love you

bye said rukia then she ran and dissapeared and lrft a trail of blood

NOOO! yelled ichigo then he looked on the ground and saw a trail of blood WTF said itchigo

ichigo found rukia and carried her like they do at weddings

let me go yelled rukia

i cant let you go said ichigo crying because i love you

rukia was happy right there they kissed then rukia stopped and said ichigo you wanna know something

what said ichigo

i love you with all my heart and it yea it hurts like hell when you are with orihime and yea i cant love renji because i love you then 2 seconds later she fainted

WAKE UP! yelled ichigo then he saw a shit load of blood on the ground and took her home

rukia pointed to the ground and ichigo saw a lot of blood the wound was really bad then he rushed off and took her home

DAD GET OUT HERE! yelled ichigo

whats said dad

rukia shes hurt

she has lost to many blood hurry quickly bring me alcohol, cold water, healing powder, and a cloth

ichigo rushed to get the things then he gave them to his dad

this is going to hurt said dad

huh said rukia with the little life she had in her

AAAGGGHHH! yelled rukia

whats wrog with her yelled ichigo

shes done take her to your room

okay then ichigo took rukia to his bed

why the fuck did i hurt her why damn thought ichigo while looking at rukia. she was sweating alot

ichigo said rukia in a fainting voice

what said ichigo worried

good night she said and ichigo said the same then he went to sleep with her, hugged her, and never let her go 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 [the best or worst day ever]

it was the next morning and ichigo woke up hugging rukia then he shook her and said wake up then he shook her hard and still she didnt awaken

no you have to wake up said ichigo starting to get worried then he got up and went to look for his dad when he walked in he saw her up

WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU YOU ALMOST KILLED ME

im ready to go to scool lets go

okay said ichigo then they both left

RUKIA yelled renji when he saw them walking to school

hey renji said itchigo pissed

then they all walked to school

[in school] ICHIGO WAIT Up yelled orihime then she said where is my valentimes presenet

in the store said ichigo

WHAT said orihime pissed

kidding in my hoouse

ill meet you there later oh hey rukia.. renji

that son of a ..

hey said renji whats wrong now said renji

nothing said rukia being sarcastic aand then hit ichigo

damn yall kissed and now you made her mad said renji to ichigo tring not to laugh

no i just didnt have anything to say im sorry ill even kneel down to ... said ichigo to rukia

okay damn

[bell rings]

well i have to go to class see you at lunch says renji to rukia

okay bye and gives him a kiss on the cheek

renji blushes and walks away

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YELLED ICHIGO TO RUKIA

it was a friendly kiss like if i never saw you and orihime doing that unless it was more

okay damn come on lets go to class

okay said rukia

[in class]

rukia whispered ichigo

ichigo if you wont be quiet you will...

okay said ichigo to the teacher and looked at rukia

rukia tried not to laugh

then ichigo mouth out stop trying to laugh

(35 minutes passed)  
[bell rings]

okay come on rukia lets go to lunch

okay but lets go get renji

WHY yelled ichigo

because he is my friend and yours too said rukia

hes already in lunch look his class has been gone

okay lets go

ICHIGO WAIT UP yelled orihime running tworads them

you better not make me pissed cause i will..

hey said orihime to ichigo and rukia

hey said rukia and ichigo

okay rukia said ichigo to rukia

okay what asked orihime in a curious voice

nothing just a conversation we were having said rukia

oh but shouldnt you be with renji

yea we were going to go meet him at lunch well bye ill go find him then

yea ill go to said ichigo following rukia

huuh then orihime also followed

[in lunch room]

ill get a salad and a cookie said rukia to the lunch person yea me too said ichigo

so why did you leave orihime behind

because you said dont make me pissed

true but still she likes you i was trying to let yall talk

wouldnt you be pissed

yea i was just wondering

look theres renji and orihime lets go sit down

[at the table]

so renji told me what happened last night

oh said rukia pissed then she kicked renji under the table

oww damn girl you got a strong kick

oh sorry i kicked you i was stretching my leg

so yall love each other asked orihime sarting to sniffle then she got up and walked

ichigo went and followed her

damn he just cant choose one said renji laughing then he turned and looked at rukia and she was pissed and red as hell

its okay then he got up and sat next to rukia

sure it will be okay she said sadly

if you wanna cry go ahead ill always be here

thanks but no and you know what i should have left

what do you mean should have i thought you didnt go any where asked renji in curiosity

when i was about to leave he apperared and then we fought

FOUGHT WHY yelled renji in a pissed off voice

yea we thought we were strangers then later he took me home because i was wounded and i dont remeber the rest

that son of a ... i just wanna punch the hell out of him renji moves and tries to get up but rukia pulls his shirt

renji stay here with me please said rukia looking up at his eyes

okay then they got up to go get there stuff and left

[in the hall with orihime and ichigo]

STOP WAIT yelled ichigo to orihime

what do you want why wont you go back with your girl friend

she is not my girl friend who the fuck said that yea i said i love her but yall dont know how i can love her like i love my baby sister or more

okay but still who do you like

i dont know but right now we have to go come on

okay said orihime cheering up and do i still go later to get my gift

yea sure said ichigo

they didnt know that rukia and renji was hearing them in the corner but all of them left

rukia i tried to stop you so you wouldnt hear but.. said renji to rukia

its okay come on were botth going home i have to move on and not think about him and let them be happy ... ill meet you at 6:25 sharp we will go and nothing will stop me

are you sure said renji is shock

yes now lets go

[ichigos house]

hey dad said ichigo

hey ..weres rukia

i dont know i had to go cheer up orihime and had to leave her

you know this time to let her make her choice

let who said ichigo

rukia said dad

what do you mean let her what is she gona do said ichigo scared

youll soon find out and be prepared to chose one

choose one what said ichigo yelling

hey dad said rukia walking up the stairs

WAIT yelled dad

yes said rukia in wonder

you sure you want to asked dad

how do you know said rukia in shock

because i know now ill be waiting

okay dad but what ever i choose i want to let yall know thank you

you welcome said dad

WHAT THE HELL ARE YALL TALKING ABOUT yelled ichigo

nothing said rukia laughing as she ran to her room

ichigo followed

[in the room]

rukia what were yall talking about down stairs

nothing just something

what

dont you have to get ready to see orihime with her gift i suggest you go buy one or something

yea i already got it

great now bye said rukia while she was walking tworad the door

WAIT yelled ichigo were are you going

do you really want to know

yea why not

i am going to go meet up with renji we got things to talk about ill be back at 6pm

okay but..

bye said rukia

[in the park]

hey rukia sai d renji

hey

so do they know

no but ichigos dad does

how did he find out

i dont know

lets go walk its 5:45

okay walk me home i need to go pack up

okay

so they arrived at the house

bye see you later at 6:25

okay bye rukia walked in and went up stairs and saw ichigo sitting there looking at her

what do i have some thing on my face said rukia in a curious matter

no its just that ...

ICHIGO! yelled dad

WHAT yelled ichigo

im going down stairs to get water told rukia to ichigo

okay... WHAT DAD yelled ichigo

ORIHIME IS COMING yelled dad

OKAY THANKS

hey rukia said orihime

hey said rukia

orihime here said ichigo to orihime giving her her gift which was a card, a rose, and a choclate box

i have to go upstairs dad said rukia

bye said dad

rukia went up stairs and quickly packed as she looked at the clock it was 6:23

done said rukia in relief then her phone ringed

hello answered rukia

im outside said renji

okay im going

okay ill just go and say bye to your dad

okay said rukia then she jumped out the window

[inside the house]  
thanks ichigo said orihime hugging him

renji walked inand went up to ichigos dad bye thank you

you too i thought only her

no i will accompany her till the end

huh said dad in shock well you might wana get going okay can you call her real quick said renji

shes outside she jumped throug the window

oh okay bye every one said renji then he walked out

dad what were yall talking about

rukia

rukia said ichigo then he stoped and ran up stairs with orihime running behind him

RUKIA yelled ichigo then he opened up the closet and saw her and her stuff was gone

she left ichigo said crying looking at orihime

oh.. im sorry said orihime and sat on his bed

i have to go look for her and he ran down stairs

STOP yelled dad

why said ichigo

because she wont listen she has to go and she will be back

how do you know

because i know now if you want to go and get hurt you can but let me tell you she wont and will not listen to you

ichigo ran out the house

[in the street]

rukia shivered

here said renji putting his jacket over her

thanks said rukia

you know we cant turn back right

i know

what said renji in shock

yes we have to go you and me

hes here said renji feeling ichigos pressure

WHERE ARE YOU GOING said ichigo

leave me alone said rukia and pulled renji walking faster

ichigo appered in front of them were are you going he asked again

home yelled rukia

no said ichigo pulling her back but renji tried push him off but ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto

rukia pulled out her zanpakuto and attacked ichigo

why are you doing this said ichigo

then he saw a look in her eyes that remembered him of his child hood pain when his mom got killed by a hollow

rukia made an attack which left ichigo just standing their

renji come on lets go said rukia putting up her zanpakuto

wait yelled ichigo again

i dont want to hurt you we need time and i will give us time go back home

but i will miss you

then rukia took off her necklace and gave it to him and both renji and rukia dissaperared

ichigo walked baack home

[in the house]

what did i tell you said dad

it was true said ichigo sadly

i think ill go take orihime home said dad

okay said ichigo in sadness

ichigo went up stairs and put rukias necklace in the closet on her bed then he went to bed and screamed

THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER [on the street]

rukia screamed THIS IS THE WORST DAT EVER 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 [was it true]

ichigo got up and woke up went and opened the closet with his eyes closed and said wake up sleepy headd... wake the fuck up in a tired voice opened his eyes and said oh yea now i remember

[at the soul reapers academy]

wake up idiot said rukia thinking she was with ichigo wake the fuck up then she hit renji in the face

oww what did you do that for

im sorry i thought ..

its okay you have to get used to not doing that .. now im going back to sleep

come on we have to go to class

we already have our powers

oh yea.. so what do i do

go change and ill take you to go look around here

okay said rukia then she thought to her self so it was true

[at ichigos school]

hey ichigo weres rukia is she still not back from renjis house

no and she wont return

oh.. i see...

she left home real home he said pissed off

oh said orihime feeling sorry for him did she at lest give her something so you can remember her

yea this.. then he showed her the necklace that he had put on

oh... said orihime sad that he was wearing and caring for it

yea i woke up and found out it was true

[at soul reapers academy]  
come on lets go yelled rukia to renji

fine... said renji in a sleepy voice

WAIT yelled rukia i forgot my necklace

dont you remeber you gave it to ichigo last night

oh yea said rukia felling sad

come on lets go said renji

rukia hurried up and they left

[in ichigos scool lunch time]

so you are really gonna miss her hu said orihime

yea but now i can chose one

what do you mean one

orihime do you want to be my girl friend said ichigo trying to be happy

YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS yelled orihime

then orihime huged ichigo, ichigo imagined it being rukia

[bell rings]

schools over lets go home said ichigo

okay said orihime

[at ichigos house]  
hey dad

hey ichigo, orihime

guess what said orihime to dad

what he said

me and ichigo are going out

oh said dad supprised well i think you should go home orihime is about to rain

okay bye

bye said ichigo trying to smile

so you really want to be with her said dad

i dont know but each time she speaks or hugs me i think of rukia

oh but shes coming back

why said ichigo

reasons and if i were you i would decide

[at soul reapers academy]

that was fun said rukia

yea said renji

what was that movie called again

i dont remember but i liked it

yeah.. and thanks for the necklace i like it said rukia and she gave a friendly kiss to renji

if i asked you to be my girl what would you say asked renji

its not the time

then every body went to sleep

11 months passed and rukia and renji decided to go back renji really wanted to go out with rukia but she told him the truth. to renji it became harder not to like rukia each day she grew a little bit longer, beautiful hair, her eyes were more preetier, and she grew just a tinny bit but then they headed back

RUKIA yelled dad

DAD yelled rukia you look beautiful

ichigo jumped up and said did dad just say rukia naawww

RUKIA yelled ichigos baby sister

then ichigo ran down stairs and stoped at the bottom stair and looked at rukia he felt his heart stop and admired her

RRRUUUKKKIIIAAA! yelled ichigo then he ran and hugged her your back to stay

get of would you said rukia trying to breath

you look pretty look at your hair, eyes, and you grew just a little bit

that hurts damn im not that short said rukia offended

rukia your back said orihime walking in tryint to sound happy knowing she was pissed

yea and shes here to stay said one of ichigos little sisters

uh said rukia not knowing what to say well i have to go take a bath to go to school

okay well wait said ichigo

rukia left but ichigo follwed

can i ask you something said itchigo throw the bathroom door

yea said rukia

you didnt say yes to renji because you still love me

if you answer my question ill answer yours

okay

do you really love orihime

i dont know but when you left i didnt want to be lonleys so..

okay and yes is the answer

then the water stop rukia walked out with a towel raped around her and went into her room ichigo followed but she shut the door

cant i go in said ichigo

no

why you can change in the closet

no i dont want to

10 minutes later rukia came out with her hair all pretty

ICHIGO LETS GO yelled urihine

were going yelled back

then the walked into the living room

ichigo said rukia

yea

can i have my necklace back if you didnt lose it

here said ichigo un tieing it from his neck

i thought you took it off said orihime

no but here lets go

thanks said rukia then they walked out

ichigo and orihime went left but rukia went right

hey were are you going school is this way

yea i know but renjis house is that way

oh

yea ill see yall at school

then rukia meets up with renji

hey are you ok

yea why

i thought you found out

oh yea

so now that you know there together can we

renji you know i still like him

yea but by the time passes im sure you would problably fall in love with me again

okay ill be your girl friend

renji picked her up and cariied and kissed her

okay come on lets go to school said rukia happily 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 couple or not

[in school in hall way]

hey what took yall so long asked ichigo

nothing just something we had left alone we solved it

oh can we know what it is said orihime

you will find out later said renji

okay

[bell rings]

okay lets go to class said ichigo

come on rukia said renji

at the door of rukias class renji gave her a hug and a kiss then she did the same then they both walked in class

[in class]

itchigo passed a note to rukia

are yall going out wrote ichigo

yea that is what we fixed i said ill give him a chance

oh does he know you still like me

yea but he said by the time ill fall in love with him again

will you

i dont know

oh well my dad said i had to make a choice for when you came back

whats that supposed to mean

that...

them the teacher picked up the note and said why are yall passing notes in my class no excuses you two will have detention after school no choice or disscusion

ichigo looked at rukia pissed off but when she saw her she was chuckling laughing

35 minutes passed [bell rings]

come on its lunch time asid ichigo to rukia

huh said rukia she had just woken up from a long doze oh okay lets go

RUKIA WAIT UP yelled renji

hey i have to tell you something said rukia

renji was worried that she would break up with him then he said what

i cant go with you to the movies this afteroon noon

why

because they gave me detention

why

ill tell you later but when i get out ill go to your house and well watch a movie there

okay but lets got eat im hungry

yea me to come on ichigo orihime is already there then she grabed has hand and her renji and ichigo walked to lunch

[at the lunch table]

hey orihime said everybody

hey she said back

so are yall a couple or not asked itchigo to rukia and renji

we are now said rukia

what do you mean now asked orihime

oh that was the situation we had to fix in the morning

oh sad ichigo shocked

so now we can go on a double date today

WE CANT yelled rukia and ichigo

why said orihime and renji

we have detention

TOGETHER asked renji and orihime

yea said rukia trying to sound sad but she was really happy

why asked orihime

ichigo passed me a note and then the miss caught us so yea said rukia

oh said renji

yea

[bell rings]

come on rukia ill take you back to class

okay lets go every body said rukia

at the door renji said do you promise youll still come

yea i might sleep over too

okay see you later then he gave her a hug which made her blush

so ichigo sense she is going to renjis house can i go visit you asked orihime

sure it dont matter

okay see you later

yall two come in detention starts now said the teacher

damn said ichigo

35 minutes passed

come on rukia wake up we have to go now said ichigo wake the fuck up then he pushed her so hard she fell off the chair

WTF IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM YOU COULDNT JUST FUCKING SHOOK ME OR SOMETHING THAT SHIT REALLY HURTED yelled rukia really mad

i thought you were gonna be happy we were together but..

you didnt say nothing to me so i fell asleep

oh..

yeah you were sitting there just looking at me so

i was admiring you

rukia blushed just a litte then she got up and grabed her stuff and walked

where you going

i have to go get my clothes

for what

im slepping over at renjis

oh.. WHY

because we are gonna watch a movie and eat and i am going to be so tired i dont want to walk

so you are going to sleep with him

rukia was so mad that ichigo said that NO.. i am going to sleep in his bed and he is going to sleep on the couch that he has next to his bed pluss why the hell would you think that damn

sorry jealous moment

oh said rukia well we best hurry up orihime will be waiting for you too

yea

so they both hurried up rushed home and rukia packed a pair of clothes and left then orihime arived and the couples spent the night together one couple enjoying being togrther and the other not that much becausr the guy was thinking of some one else 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 what happened last night

wake up said rukia to renji she turned around and noticed that he was right behind her

huh said renji in a tired voice

why arnt you on the couch

huh i dont know

whats our clothes doing on the floor

i dont know

wait then rukia checked under her cover and...

[at ichigos house]

wake uo said orihime to ichigo

ugh said ichigo why are you in my bed said ichigo

i dont know

why are our clothes on the floor

oh my gosh did we then orihime checked under her cover

[both couples quickly got changed and left to school]

[at school]

hey rukia said ichigo

hey said rukia

why does renji look like that

a reason that happened

WHAT HAPPENED yelled ichigo pissed

something well tell yall at lunch

oh okay

whats with orihime

something that happened when she slept over we were both shocked in the morning but well yell you at lunch too

okay

ichigo thought rukia was gonna beg to know what happened but she didnt even give him any eye contact

come on renji lets go said rukia in the haall while they were walking rukia saw renji sad and pissed

renji whats wrong you wont talk

its that i dont know what happened last night but how did that even came in thought to happen we wernt even drunk

i know but atleast...

[bell rings]

ill talk to you later then renji walked away without sayin nothing rukia felt a felling she started to cry all she did was walked in side the class sat in the corner and cried all the sorrow fellings she had minutes later ichigo walked in and noticed rukia wasnt in her seat he didnt notice her in the corner then class started

25 minutes later

rukia please go back to your seat you can put your head down there said the teacher

rukia is not here said ichigo then he saw her get up from the corner her face all red and sobby as she sat down next to him but as she did she turned away from him not wanting to know anything about anybody

whats wrong said ichigo worried

noting murmered rukia

what do you mean nothing you are crying

something between me and renji

THAT SON OF A ... WAIT.. did he break up with you

no

oh so he must be like orihime im sure the same thing happened to yall

i dont know what you are talkig about but he wont talk and i just fell like im worthless and invisible i talk but no response now i suffer for both of yall

im gonna find him and beat the hell out of him

no

what do you mean both of us so you do like him i thought you loved me

so did i but your are going out with orihime

AND YOU WITH RENJI yelled ichigo

if yall two dont be quiet for the last 5 minuts of class i will have to expell both of you

no.. ill be quiet then rukia put her head back down

5 minutes later [bell rings]

rukia come on lets go said ichigo

no i dont want to see nobody

come on you have to eat

ugh

get up if you want ill bring your lunch here and stay with you

no ill get up

okay lets go

[at lunch table]

whats wrong with her said orihime sadly

shes sad like you

because of the same reason

no

then renji walked in and sat down itchigo just wanted to beat the hell out of him

whats wrong with you asked orihime same as you

same thing

yea and some thing else

renji saw rukia's head down but already knew what was wrong or atleast he thought

ARNT YOU GONNA TRY TO SAY SOMETHING TO HER O MAKE HER HAPPY yelled ichigo i a pissed off maner

WHY WONT YOU SINCE YOU LOVE HER SO MUCH AND STAY OUT MY LIFE AND MAKE YOUR GIRL HAPPY

rukia just got up and left orihime followed her they both grabbed their stuff from the class room and left together to ichigos house and both went in sid ethe room and locked it meanwhile at lunch

YOU IDIOT DONT YOU SEE SHE WAS CRYING FOR YOU HUH yelled ichigo then he slapt him in the head

WHAT ABOUT YOU.. YOU SHOULD HAVE CHEERED UP orihime yelled renji and slaped him back

IF THEY BREAK UP WITH US NOW WE KNOW WHY

SO.. were did they go any ways

uhh.. i dont know... damn lets go look for them said ichigo

[in ichigos room]

both girls were crying but then rukia said

why cry for them ill go get us some thing to drink so she walked down stairs and got 2 cups and grabbed a bottle of whine thinkin it was juice

15 minutes later renji and ichigo arrived at ichigos houes they went up stairs but couldnt open the door all they heard was laghing finnally they opened the door

what the... said renji

well look who it is said rukia and orihime they were really drunk

are yall drunk asked ichigo

no we just drunk this whole juice and we are about to finish this one said rukia and orihime

thats whine said renji

we siting here thinking that we need yall said orihime... but you know what ichigo its over im done

hahah laughed rukia you tell hime andd you to renji it over... come on orihime lets go walk around

okay then orihime and rukia left

what the fuck just happened said renji

i dont know but thell forget by tommorrow

yea said renji then they both looked out the window and saw the girls

beep beep a car went then the driver was like get of the road you idiots

idiot your mother the both girl said

we have to go get them said ichigo

yea said renji

they both left and got them brought them to ichigos room and they all spent the night there sepreat

renji whispered ichigo

what said renji

what happened last night with yall

we went to bed changed threw our old clothes on the floor then in the morning we were together and thought we you know but we looked under the cover and we figured out we didnt

oh

yea.. what about you

same

so thats what happened last night said both 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 [kidnapped]

wake up said rukia walking out the closet

ugh cant you just leave me the fuck alone and go somewhere i dont want to be bothered by you no more leave some where go now said ichigo

rukia was shocked he said that and felt heart broken all she was going to do was ask him something very special but then she nodded and left out the house to take a long long walk

who the fuck needs him any way you try to ask the guy you like out and you end up getting insulted wont every girl like that to happen to them said rukia

crack! then rukia stoped and looked around

i thought i heard something said rukia must be my nerves or something said rukia then shse stoped again

whos there show your self

well look who we have here said a voice

stop... show yourself said rukia

you arnt scaredd are you said the voice again thenn a mna poped out but with a mask

who are you said rukia

lets say a friend

what do you want from me

you

what!?be real what do you want

i am here for you

who are you says rukia trying to get a closer look

then the man attacks rukia... rukia pulls out her zanpakuto but the man is stronger... when he attacksthe swords cling and it was a powerful cling then rukia drops her zanpakuto and saw her necklace and blood fall with it

who are you said rukia while falling to her kneestjen she fell completely

the man walked up to her and took her then disapperared

[at ichigos house]

ichigo yawns and looks at his alarm

damn what time is it

wake up yelled dad

what time is it and weres rukia

it is 1:30 pm and rukia went for a walk since 7:30 said dad

is she back yet said ichigo while streching and yawning

no... you screamed at her very harsh

what!?

what you heard

come on lets go look for her

the ichigo got up and him and his dad went to the street to go look for her

[in the street]  
i dont see any sign of her were can she be said ichigo worried

lets look around till the next block if we dont find her shell go back she must be with renji

ok said ichigo

LOOK DAD screamed ichigo as he pointed to the ground

its rukias zanpakuto said ichigo

how do you know said dad

thats her necklace beside it ... and look blood

rukia would never leave without her zanpakuto

yea... look a trail said ichigo

they followed it but it wasnt that long then it dissapeared

WTF happened here said ichigo worried

[unknown place in woods]

*yawns* where am i said rukia in a weak voice trying to move

welcome looks you finally have waken up said the man

what does an old man like you want from said rukia

im not old im just 2 years older than you

why wont you show your face

itll be a suprise

untie me i demand said rukia whiile moving and shaking

you cant escape your tied to a tree

what do you want... LET ME GO YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF SHIT yelled rukia

if i were you i would not get on my bad side... you havnt changed one little bit

let me go... this... tree... is uncomfortable yelled rukia while trying to escape

so you dont like the tree okay then the guy untied her from the tree and pulled her inside the house [inside strangers house]

get in said the stranger throwing rukia in his room onto his bed

you will sleep here ill tie you up ann think about running because each doorand window is locked with chains

damn said rukia you must really want me to stay

quiet you slave before i...

okay said rukia

the stranger shut the door and locked it

who is he... he sounds so young... what does he want asked rukia to herself while walking around the room

[night time]  
[at ichigos house]

shes not back yet said ichigo worried

shes problably at renjis house

but how do you explain her blood and necklace

she could have fell or something said dad

hey... can i speak to rukia said orihime walking in

shes not here said ichigo pissed

we think shes at renjis house said dad

no... i just came from there and renji said he hasnt spotted her said orihime

WTF WERE YOU DOING THERE YELLED ICHIGO yelled ichigo

i went to sa hi and ask for rukia

oh... well were is she then [ strangers house]

the door opens

well its time for us to eat here said the young stranger giving rukia a tray of food

im not hungry said rukia looking out the window

you have to eat or youll get sick

dont you think you shouldve thought that before you kidnapped me pluss why would i take food from a stranger

if you dont want to eat okay the tray is right there if you do

okay

then the stranger walked out when he was out of sight rukia went to eat

[25 minutes later]

stranger goes back in and sees an open window and finds out rukia escaped then he went to look for her and found her rukia tried to attack but she left her zanpakuto behind then the guy makes a quick attack and grabs rukia and takes her back

[in strangers house]

he takes rukia back in his room and ties her on the bed

why did you try to run away said the stranger

i dont know... who are you

i will tell you i am a mysterious rogue said the stranger

then why did you say a friend

to keep you some what calm

can i atleast see your face

fine... then the stranger took off the mask rukia never saw any thing like him before he had beautiful blue eyes and choclate brown hair... rukia thought in her mind wow... hes handsome

okay thats enough then he covered her with a cover and layed down a few inches away from her

good night said rukia

how can you be so nice asked the stranger

because you are atleast taking care of me

oh... well good night then the stranger turned off the light

[at ichigos house]

well she is not coming you might as well got to your house orihime said ichigo

okay bye said orihime

then every body went to sleep

good night rukia said ichigo looking at the stars

good night ichigo said rukia looking at the stars from where she was at 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 [kidnapped part 2]  
[morning time in strangers house]

the stranger turns around in the bed and opens his eyes and sees rukia asleep

shes... shes... beautiful thought the stranger

rukia yawned and hit the stranger and said "wake up idiot" with her eyes closed thinking it was ichigo

"wtf wrong with you" yelled the stranger

rukia jumped up and woke up realizing she was still in the strangers bed

"sorry i thought you were this guy"

"huh..." said the stranger pissed off

"can i go use the bathroom"

"sure but dont to run... everything is locked inside and out"

"okay but i need clothes i need to take a shower"

"pick some out the closet"

"this is guy clothes"

"my sisters room is right next to the bathroom get it from there"

"okay" then rukia walked out

he aint ugly thought rukia then she went to take a shower [ichigo's house 10:00 am]  
ichigo wakes up and runs down the stairs and says "oh"

"what" said dad drinking tea

"i thought she might be back"

"nope not yet"

"damn... well im gonna go change and look for her"

"okay"  
[strangers house]  
rukia got out the shower with a towel wrapped around her and went to the room and saw nobody there so she changed

"finally im finnished " said rukia

the stranger walked in and saw rukia

"what... this is what was in the closet"

the stranger just looked at rukia she had on a white tanktop and black skinny jeans

"if it looks ugly ill change back into my old clothes"  
"NO! you look pretty"

rukia blushed then she said "so is there anybody in these woods"

"um... yea... NO!" said the stranger

"oh.. well its very lonely..im hungry can you feed me"

"sure come on"  
[at ichigos house]  
"WHATT!" yelled renji through the phone

"she wont appear" said ichigo

"you dont think they kidnapped her do you" said renji

"no.. but this time i think so"

"who did it"

"i dont know but she is not here"

"damn" said renji [at strangers house 4 hours passed]

"im sleepy ill go take a nap" said rukia while yawning

"okay i have to go somewhere" said the stranger

"okay" then rukia went to the room. she did think of escaping but she knew if she got 1 more wound and lost blood she could die

[6 hours passed]  
click click then the door opened and it wasnt the stranger

"where is she" said the unknown person then he opened the door of the room and saw rukia

"hes making this too easy" said the unknown man

rukia jumped and saw the man then she tried to run because she was so weak of all loss of blood

the man chased behind her and then pinned her to the bed

"get off you bitch" yelled rukia struggling to get free

"your pretty" said the unknown person

"GET OFF"

"scream all you want" then the man gave rukia a kiss and started slip off her shirt

"you bitch get off" cried rukia while moving

"ROGUE,ROGUE" she screamed

the mysterious rogue was about to walk in carrying a present for rukia then he heard the yelling and ran inside to the room

"GET OFF OF HER" yelled the rogue he saw rukia without a shirt but then he attacked the man

" you made that easy"

"you bitch" the rogue striked with his sword and injured the man and threw him far away

he saw rukia shivering and crying in the corner then he went and put his hand on her shoulder

rukia jumped up

"its okay its me he wont hurt you hes gone"

"you left me here" she said crying

"im sorry"

rukia had had a flashback when the stranger said just yell what i am and ill be there to protect you

"LIER" yelled rukia hitting him

"HOW" he yelled back holding her still

"you said youll be here when i called you and i did but you never came"

"i-i-im sorry" said the stranger then he took off his shirt and put it on her and hugged her untill she fell asleep and the stranger holded her all night

[at ichigos house]

ichigo and renji walked inside the house

"nothing... not one sign of her" said renji

"yup... i wonder where she is and if shes okay" said ichigo

"she has to be unless you know" said renji

"shut up dont even think of that" yelled ichigo

"no luck boys" said dad

"nope" said ichigo

"we didnt find one single clue or anything" said renji

"oh" said dad

" we gonna go upstairs" said ichigo


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 [the call]  
[morning]  
"renji...renji..." said ichigo "ugh..what"  
"shes still not back"  
"no shit"  
"maybe we should tell the soul society"  
" no why"  
" because she has been gone for more then 48 hours"  
beep...beep rang a phone "whose calling" said ichigo in curiousity "i dont know unknown number"  
"ANSWER!"  
"okay...hello" said renji " do you want to know about rukia and were she is"  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" yelled renji "look do you want to know were she is" said the person "who is it" said ichigo to renji "its a stranger they say they know were rukia is" said renji to ichigo ichigo jumped up and grabbed the phone "WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR HER"  
"Meet us at he beginning of the forest that leads to the world of the living"  
"okay what time"said ichigo and renji "8:00 pm sharp" said the stranger then hung up [inwoods with rukia]  
"whats your name" asked rukia to the mysterious rogue "everybody here has no name but only the people i let call me k.o" said the stranger "can i call you that"  
"sure... i dont mind"  
suddenly someone knocked on the door "who is it" said rukia "stay here its the leader i have to go"  
[in the hall]  
"we have to take the girl at 8pm back" said the leader "NO WHY" screamed k.o "because its becoming late no more comments get her ready"  
"but... i love her"  
"you dont even know her"  
"yes i do... i know now"  
"get ready we leave in a few minutes"  
"UGH okay" said k.o and walked back into the room [in room]  
"what did he want" asked rukia couriously "we have to take you back" said k.o sadly "oh... but why are you sad"  
"you are the only person i like... scratch that love now im going to be lonley"  
"oh... well we will see eachother again"  
"how do you know"  
"youll come with me"  
"i cant its part of the rules you enter and stay or leave and die"  
"oh" then rukia and k.o spent there last time together [night time]  
"come on we have to go put this on" giving a blindfold to rukia "okay lets go"  
[at ichigos house]  
"come on renji lets go"  
"okay"  
[beggining of forest]  
"are you okay" asked k.o to rukia "yea"  
"quiet no talking to the girl" said the leader "okay"  
"is that them" asked ichigo to renji "yea lets go" said renji "they are here" said the leader "GIVE HER TO US" yelled ichigo "we need something in return"  
"what do you want"  
"a battle who ever dies the winner keeps the other persons powers"  
"fine" said ichigo with a smirk "oh you will not fight me im way to old youll fight k.o"  
"what" said k.o then the leader threw rukia at renji renji took off her blind fold then ichigo attackes k.o "i will not kill one of her loved ones" said k.o "then you will die" said ichigo about to make a strike "NOOOO!" yelled rukia then she disappeared and appeared in front of k.o ichigo striked not knowing rukia was protecting him then suddenly she fell the two stranger disappeared "noo! why did you do that" said ichigo yelling to rukia while shaking her rukia wouldnt answer or move we have to take her to the houspital then the 3 disappeared [unknown place]  
"you idiot you should have killed him we could have been more powerful "said the leader "i will not hurt her" said k.o worriednot knowing what happened to rukia "well chose your side ours or die"  
"i would rather die"  
"okay"  
then k.o flashed away and was out of sight "what the ?!" said the leader 


End file.
